TransplANTed
by ihaveaattitude23
Summary: There's a new A.N.T and Fletcher may have a crush on her.But, there's something you never knew about the new A.N.T and Fletcher.
1. Chapter 1

TransplANTed

Chapter 1

Ashley Edwards and her dad were in the school of Webster was joining the A.N.T program."Dad,I'll be fine,I love you bye!"she said still eager to enter the A.N.T Farm and meet new friends."Okay,I'm just worried about you,and no boys!"he said."Okay Dad,bye."She then went into the A.N.T ,lets see what she looks has long,dark brown almost black hair and didn't do her hair.

She had blue eyes and a face that could drive the guys wore a light purple wore a purple,short,jean 5 was dark purple, wore some bracelets. She didn't wear any had jeans on and dark purple fact,purple was her favorite said, "Welcome to thee A.N.T Farm!I'm don't you go and meet the other A. after you tell me your name?"

She said,"Hi,my name is Ashley and my talent is singing."Then she went off to meet other A..She walked up to a girl and said "Hi,my name is Ashley,and I'm talent is singing."The girl said,"My name is Chyna, and my talent is music."Then,after Chyna said that,Ashley spotted a was so cute! Chyna interdouced everyone else."That's remebers everything she ever seen,heard,or sometimes it's a curse."and they made faces at Gibson picking his belly button."That's 's the articstic genuis."

Ashley saw him making a said,"That's very beautiful.""Your beautiful." said Fletcher."Thanks"said Ashley and she blushed.'Awww.I'll leave you two alone and interdouce you to everyone else later."Then,Ashley saw her dad dressed as a crossing guard peeking through the said,"I'm so embaressed!That's my dad and he has a very strict no boys policy."Chyna said,"Then I guess I won't leave you two and Fletcher,her talent is singing.""Why don't you sing a song to inspire me.""Okay."said Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

I want 20 reveiws for this or no more chappys!

Chapter 2

Ashley got the mic. She said "Alright everyone, I'm gonna sing a song."She sang a song dedicated to her arrival:

"I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and a cardigan Welcome to the land of fame,excess,whoa am I gonna fit in?  
>Jumped in the cab,here I am for the first time Look to my right and see the Hollywood sign<p>

This is all so crazy,everybody seems so famous"

Fletcher kept painting his "inspiration".

"My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up,they're playin my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
>Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"<p>

Got my hands up,they'er playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah!It's a party in the USA Yeah!It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab Everybody's lookin' at me now Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
>She gotta be from out of town"<p>

So hard with my girls not around me This is definitely not a Nashville party 'Cause all I see are stilettos I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick Too much pressure and I'm nervous That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up,they'er playin' my song The butterflies fly away Noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
>Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"<p>

Got my hands up,they'er playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah!It's a party in the USA Yeah!It's a party in the USA

Feel like hoppin' on a flight,on a flight Back to my home town tonight,town tonight Something stops me everytime,everytime The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up,they'er playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
>Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"<p>

Got my hands up,they'er playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah!It's a party in the USA Yeah!It's a party in the USA

So I put my hands up,they'er playin' my song The butterflies fly away I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
>Movin'my hips like "Yeah!"<p>

Got my hands up,they'er playin' my song And now I'm gonna be okay Yeah!It's a party in the USA Yeah!It's a party in the USA

So,what did ya think?"

I know it's not good,but gimme a break it's my first fanfic!I think you know the song and if you don't, too bad!please review! 


End file.
